


I go to sleep...

by KJ_Richardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreamhusbands, F/M, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_Richardson/pseuds/KJ_Richardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the love a fan has for a famous person is overwhelming...you have no way to tell them how you feel.  There is an ache inside because you know them so well you feel...and yet they have no idea you exist.  Even meeting them would never satisfy that need because it's so personal and intimate that it's something only experienced inside a fan's head and the world where the star knows who you are...sometimes that only happens when we sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I go to sleep...

**"I Go To Sleep"**   
  


When I look up from my pillow  
I dream you are there with me  
Though you are far away  
I know you'll always be near to me

I go to sleep  
And imagine that you're there with me  
I go to sleep  
And imagine that you're there with me

I look around me  
And feel you are ever so close to me  
Each tear that flows from my eye  
Brings back memories of you to me

I go to sleep  
And imagine that you're there with me  
I go to sleep  
And imagine that you're there with me

I was wrong, I will cry  
I will love you till the day I die  
You were all, you alone and no one else  
You were meant for me

When morning comes again  
I have the loneliness you left me  
Each day drags by  
Until finally my time descends on me

I go to sleep  
And imagine that you're there with me  
I go to sleep  
And imagine that you're there with me

**Author's Note:**

> I go to sleep  
> by Sia
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Icr1P_MzYIs


End file.
